


i'm okay, don't worry about me

by ohcouldyoutellme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Qian Kun, Gen, Internalized Sexism, Kinda?, Kun thinks some things about betas, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Taeyong, Sexual Harassment, self-deprecating thoughts, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcouldyoutellme/pseuds/ohcouldyoutellme
Summary: Kun is fine. Sure, a vocal instructor at SM has been a little pushy the last few weeks, but that doesn't matter. He's strong. He can handle it. It doesn't matter that the other man is an alpha almost half a meter taller than him and a lot bigger. He's a beta, after all. Betas don't get harassed. He needs to just put up with it, especially with WayV's debut so soon. He's made it this far. He can't ruin everything for himself now. But then the alpha takes it too far, and he can't ignore it anymore.





	i'm okay, don't worry about me

It started on a regular Tuesday. Kun had had some vocal lessons at the SM building. He’d been walking on his way out when he felt a hand on his back. He turned in surprise and saw Han Iseul, another vocal instructor at the company. Kun had never worked with him, but he knew of him. He was tall-a good few centimeters taller than Johnny-and he weighed a lot more than Kun, without the idol dietary restrictions. And he was an unmated, unbonded alpha.  
“Can I help you, Mr. Han?” he asked politely.  
“No,” Iseul said. “I just wanted to take a look at you.” He raked his eyes up and down Kun’s body in a way that made him feel decidedly uncomfortable.  
“O-oh,” Kun said, swallowing. “Well, I-I need to go. Goodbye, Mr. Han.” He bowed and hurried away.  
He tried not to dwell on it. He knew he was decently attractive. He wouldn’t be an idol if he wasn’t. It probably wouldn’t happen again. Betas never got harrassed. He’d heard stories from Taeyong. The older man was both incredibly attractive and an omega. He got unwanted attention all the time. But that didn’t happen to betas. Kun knew that. He knew who he was-the least popular member of NCT. Kind and sweet, but boring. It would never happen to him.  
But it doesn’t stop. Iseul seems to always know whenever Kun is alone in the SM building, and he always finds him. He touches Kun-on the back, the shoulder, the waist, the wrist. And he talks-calls him pet names, says he’s pretty, tells him that he should be his. He knows he can’t report it. It would cause so much more trouble than it would be worth. What if they kicked him out of NCT? He’s made it this far. He can’t just give it all up now. He’s strong. And who would believe him, anyway? He has no evidence. They would just call him an attention-seeking beta.  
So he lets it slide. Until one day, Iseul takes it way too far.  
He’s just finishing some solo dance practice. The choreo for WayV’s debut song is difficult. Of course it is. They’re NCT, after all. He’s been having some trouble with it, so after his vocal lesson today, he decided to practice alone. After two hours, he begins to pack up his things. He looks up as the door opens.  
It’s Han Iseul.  
Kun swallows as the door closes with a menacing click. He knew that he was playing with fire a little, coming here alone. But he had to. He couldn’t skip a lesson, and he needed the dance practice. And asking someone else to come with him would be suspicious.  
“Hello, Mr. Han,” he says quietly. “I was about to leave. Do you need something?”  
Iseul doesn’t give him an answer. Instead, he lunges at Kun. Kun gasps as he is pushed against the wall. The smell of alpha fills his nose. He goes limp in terror. Iseul is in rut. He is being pressed against the wall by an alpha in rut. The smell of charcoal and spruce is overwhelming.  
He doesn’t know what to do. If he tries to get away, he might just get attacked. But if he stays, there is no way Mr. Han will back off. He doesn’t like either option, but he has to do something. He just doesn’t know what.  
What would Taeyong do? he thinks frantically. He doesn’t even need to search for an answer. Taeyong would fight. He would do everything he could to fight off the alpha, and then he would get out of there and tell someone right away. If it had been Taeyong, he would have put an end to it as soon as it started. But Kun isn’t Taeyong. He isn’t as strong, or as talented. It’s no wonder he doesn’t know what to do, because it’s a situation he’s absolutely shocked he’s in. After all, he’s just Kun. He’s just a beta. He’s just himself.  
He is pulled roughly out of his thoughts when he feels lips on his neck, dangerously close to his claim mark. He gasps and pulls away, but Iseul only tightens his grip.  
“Gonna claim you,” he growls. “Gonna make you mine.”  
Kun freezes. This is dangerous. He’s already part of a pack, of course. It’s common for groups to be. NCT is a pack that everyone of age is part of. So if he’s bitten in the right place, he won’t immediately be bonded to Iseul. Instead, the two claims will fight each other. It’s very dangerous. He will most likely pass out, and since he’s alone with Iseul, who certainly would not get him medical help, he would be in serious danger.  
That won’t happen. He won’t let it.  
Somehow, he finds the strength to get away. Fear-fueled adrenaline lets him pull away, duck out of the alpha’s reach, and run. He sprints, out of the room, out of the building, and out of their dorm. He doesn’t know if he’s being chased or not. He just knows that he needs to get back to the pack. The alphas will protect him.  
He’s home. He stumbles inside. Jaehyun and Donghyuck are cuddling on the couch. Taeyong and Mark are cleaning. The moment he steps foot inside, their heads all snap up. His beta pheromones aren’t as strong as an alpha or omega’s would be, but he’s terrified enough that his usual mild scent of sunflowers and oranges is sour and strong enough to burn his nose.  
Taeyong and Jaehyun hurry toward him. “What happened?” Taeyong asks. “Are you okay?”  
“Why do you smell like an alpha?” Jaehyun asks. He sees Kun’s neck, and his eyes narrow and darken. “Who did this?”  
He bursts into tears. He hadn’t even considered crying before, not when he was being assaulted, and not when he was running. But now that he’s here-now that he’s home, surrounded by a dizzying array of scents that might irritate anyone else but feels absolutely perfect to him and the rest of the pack-he can’t stop himself. He sobs.  
Taeyong is on him immediately, rubbing his back, whispering, “Oh, baby, you’re okay, you’re safe now, we’ve got you.”  
Kun wonders for a moment if this is what the Dreamies feel like, but then he can’t anymore. He falls comfortably into a mindset of softness and safety. A lot of betas don’t really like skinship, but he loves it, like everyone in the pack.  
He calms down eventually. When he looks up, he sees that he’s surrounded by most of his pack, minus the Dreamies, Mark, and Yangyang. An unstoppable feeling of love overcomes him.  
Taeyong meets Kun’s eyes and smiles his usual gentle smile. “Are you ready to tell us what happened?” he asks softly.  
Kun nods. “I am,” he whispers. “I-I think so.”  
“Okay,” Taeyong says. “You were at the company building.”  
“I had a vocal lesson,” Kun says. “And then I did some extra dance practice. I was about to leave when Han Iseul came in. I asked him if he needed anything, and he lunged at me and pinned me against the wall. He was obviously in rut. At first I wasn’t sure what to do. I didn’t want to stay, but I knew it was dangerous to try to escape. I didn’t want him to rip my throat out. But then-” He takes a shuddering breath. “But then he started kissing my neck and talking about claiming me.” He hears a horrified gasp-from Jungwoo, probably-but he doesn’t look up. “That gave me the courage to run. I got away and came straight here.” A sudden thought comes to him, and his head shoots up. “We need to call someone! He’s probably still there. What if he’s attacking someone else? A trainee, even?”  
He’s getting himself worked up. Taeyong grabs his hand and says, “It’s okay, Kunnie. Youngho-hyung is going to call someone right now, okay? You’re fine. No one’s going to get hurt. I’m so glad you’re here with us.”  
Kun calms down slowly. “Thank you, hyung,” he whispers.  
“We love you, Kunnie,” Taeyong whispers back. “And we’re happy that you’re okay. I don’t want to think about what would have happened if-” He stops, shaking his head. Kun understands. He doesn’t want to think about it, either-not what Iseul would have done to him, and not what could have happened if Iseul had tried to claim him.  
Some of the others sit around him, cuddle him. Sicheng whispers soft Mandarin in his ear, his scent soothing Kun. Jaehyun embraces him tightly, his smell of peaches and soju making Kun feel small and safe and protected. Taeyong’s sweet strawberry and cotton candy hangs over everything, like it always does, letting them know he’s here.  
He’s home.  
He falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I'm OK by iKON.  
> I don't know what this is, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed this.  
> This is the document where I explain a few details about my ABO AU and include dynamics and scents for the members of NCT: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uPckHpK_h6EpJSaM4PwQs5KyF4QPE6VFTm5uQfPF1ks/edit?usp=sharing  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
